The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus that handles information of a screen described in a structured language, to a relay computer, to an information processing system, and to an information processing program.
There is a delay reading technique of, in the case where a document described in a structured language such as a hyper text markup language (HTML) is displayed by a Web browser, displaying sections other than images of the document and then reading and displaying the images of the document for increasing the responsivity in viewing (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-128527).
There is also a technique of, in the case where a plurality of moving images are handled, generating moving image thumbnails from the moving images in real time for increasing listing properties (e.g., see WO 2011/126134).